You'll always be in my heart
by Trafalgar Law XOXO
Summary: This is about a girl that met up with some old friends.There will be slight cursing and Romance in later chapters.Please Review I would like to know if it is good.KaiOC
1. Hanna

Hey everybody this is set on the V-force setting.The OC doesn't belong to me,she belongs to a deviant art member named fifi-chan.So this is a KaiOC,since the owner of the OC likes Kai.Beyblade doesn't belong to me,they belong to Takao Aoki.

Chapter 1

It was a quiet place until,"Aaaaaaaah I'm gonna be late!!!"

Tyson came down and went to the kitchen to grab a quick snack and said to his Grandpa,who was in the training room,"Aah,Grandpa!!!!Why didn't you tell me I was 10 minutes late for school?!Aww man,Hilary is gonna give me detention!!"As he ran for the door,Grandpa came and said,"Yo shorty,you ain't got...",but was got interrupted when Tyson slammed the door on his way out.'Sighs,he'll find out.'

-  
OC Pov "Aww man I'm so la..huh,hey Chief."said Tyson running up to him and grabbed on to his friends wrist running while Kenny was trying to keep up and was saying,"Tyson,where are we going?!We need to meet up with the others at the river"  
"What do you mean?!?!Were gonna be late!!!"said Tyson.  
"Tyson,I would have thought that you knew that today we don't have school 'cause it's Saturday!!!!"yelled Kenny,over the foot steps.  
"Huh"  
"Come on the others are waiting"  
Kenny and Tyson started walking towards the river,until they saw a familiar face walking down the sidewalk.  
Arms crossed,she was quite younger than the team,she wore a red bandana over her brown hair,a white,black,and sky blue shirt,  
belted with a black skirt with sky blue linings on the bottom,with black socks,and a pair of white sneakers with yellow and sky blue that match.They ran up to her and she stopped to hear someone call her name.  
"Hanna!!!Hey over here!!!"yelled Tyson.I saw who was with him and saw Chief with him,but where are the others."What is it"  
"Hey you didn't tell us you were in town,or Japan for that matter...ha ha.So what brings you here"  
"Only you guys are here.Where's the others"  
"They're at the river waiting for us.And I'm sure Kai would be glad to see you again.Now that your here he might not give us that much training"  
Then she turned around and started walking away.  
"Hey!!!Come back here!!!!Were you goin"  
She turned a little and said,"Don't worry,you and the others will see me again...probably"  
"What do you mean 'Probably"  
"Let's just say,you and the others will be suspecting a visit from me"  
And after that she was gone.  
"Wait,Hanna!!!Where'd she go??"

---Few moments later at the beach---

"No way!!!So you guys are saying you saw Hanna?!"said Max.  
"Why were you going to school on Saturday??And who is this Hanna person?!"said Hilary.  
"Yup,but she didn't come with us.And Hilary it's none of your buisness."said Tyson.  
Hilary,of course,was angry."What do you mean,as a part of this team I deserve to know"  
"Who even said you were in the team"  
"You and Kenny did"  
"Well it's still none of your buisness"  
"Yes it is"  
"No it isn't"  
"Yes it is"  
"Nooooooooooo iiiiiiiit isn'ttttttttttttttt"  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees iiiiiiiit isssssssss"  
"Hey.Where's Kai?"asked Ray,actually making the two stop.  
"I'm not quite sure."said Max,looking around.

---Kai's POV---

I was in my usual spot.  
'She's actually back.But what if Tyson's just messing around?Well who cares if she's back'  
/You do/  
'No I don't'  
/Yes you do/  
'No I don't.Now get out of my thoughts'  
/As you wish,master/  
Then after that,Dranzer wasn't in his head anymore.  
"Hey there,Kai."said someone.  
I turned my head a little,actually hoping it was her but found that it was only Hilary.  
'Oh it's only her'  
/I bet you were expecting Hanna/  
'No I wasn't.Now get out'  
"Everyone's been looking for you."Hilary said,walking up next to me.  
"Hmph."I walked away.  
"Hey where are you going?"she said.  
I just kept walking.And she was about to say something at me but gave up.But what we didn't know was that someone was watching us.

---OC POV---

I was going to Tyson's and climbed the big stairs.Then I was greeted by some old man in a indigo kimono,holding a wooden sword.  
"Yo,are you here for some lessons,shorty?"he said.  
"Are the Bladebreakers here?"I said "No,but you can chill here if you like?Shoot I can teach you some martial arts?So watcha name"  
"That's fine and the names Hanna Akitawa"  
He led me into the house but I took my shoes off and was walking in my black socks.Then I was in the practice room.  
And sat down on my legs as he was only a few feet away giving me tips of Martial Arts.I,of course,just sat there watching.  
Then Tyson and the others came and when they got in they heard Tyson's Grandpa talking in the training room and Tyson thought,  
'Since when did Grandpa have a student'  
"Hey you guys,lets go check out who's Grandpa's student."said Tyson.  
As they went to the training room,Tyson opened the door,with the others behind,and saw the person they were talkin' about sitting on the floor watching Grandpa with the same emotionless face on.Everyone was shocked to find me on the floor,actually watching Grandpa's lessons. 


	2. Goodnight Kiss

Hey everybody this is set on the V-force setting.The OC doesn't belong to me,she belongs to a deviant art member named fifi-chan.So this is a KaiOC,since the owner of the OC likes Kai.Beyblade doesn't belong to me,they belong to Takao Aoki.

Chapter 2

OC Pov

"Hanna,what are you doing here?!"said Tyson.  
"I did say you guys will be getting a visit,but it seems that your giving me a visit.Isn't that right Tyson!"I said.  
Then I looked away,and said,"Hope you guys have enough energy for tomorrow,or you'll have to go to sleep early"  
"Why do we have to do what you say?"said Tyson.  
I looked at a girl that was with them and said,"And you are"  
She looked at me and said,"Hello,my names Hilary.Nice to meet you Hanna"  
"Hmph,atleast she has some respect,unlike a certain someone I know.Right Tyson"  
"Yup,wait what!Her repsecting!Hilary!Yeah to the teachers!Owww!"said Tyson,as Hilary came and kicked him on the knee.  
"Hey!!What was that for?!"yelled Tyson.  
"You said that I have no respect or anything!"said Hilary.  
"Well it's true!"said Tyson.  
"No it's not"  
"Yes it is"  
"Here we go again!"said Ray.  
"Ugh."I said before I went out of the room,Kai saw me,I went to put my shoes on.I was about to go outside,when I "Hanna,"I turned around and saw Kai standing there,"where are you going"  
"I'm going out"  
"Why"  
"Because"  
"Because why"  
'I'm getting entertained.'he thought "Why do you care about me?Anyways I'm going to book a hotel"  
"No you don't.Now just come on"  
"No,the last thing I'll ever want is to live with Tyson.Or in the same room,for that matter"  
"Then,what's the first thing you ever wanted"  
At that point,I felt a blush come up,but I turned my head hoping he didn't see.But,I thought wrong,when he saw and he had a small smirk on.  
"I...,"I tried to think of something,'Come on Hanna,you never let no one get the last laugh.But I ain't gonna answer'  
"I don't have one,but if I did,living with Tyson would be at the bottom"  
"Are you sure you don't"  
"Of course,I don't"  
I knew Kai won't stop until he gets the last laugh.  
"I don't believe that,'cause everyone has something that they want"  
"Well,what's yours"  
"You actually think I'll tell you"  
"Well,what made you think I would"  
"Me"  
"Then what do you think I want the most"  
"Me"  
I started blushing.  
"No I don't"  
"Yes you do"  
"No I don't"  
"Yes you do"  
"No I don't"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
He then smirked.I just sat there with my eyes wide and I was blushing madly.  
'I can't believe it.Did I...No I couldn't have did I just...lost.How did he?Then that means that I just'  
"I-I'm gonna go find my room."I said blushing.  
"Then,I'll show you where"  
---Meanwhile-  
"Uhh,you guys I don't think it's right to listen to their conversation"  
"Aww Ray.Don't be such a scaredy cat.They won't find out."whispered Tyson.  
Everybody's ear was on the door.  
"Shorty's right.Don't be so worried Ray-my man"  
Everybody got frightened when they saw Grandpa's ear on the door also.  
"Grandpa!!What are you doing?"whispered Tyson.  
"I could be asking you the same question,shorty." he said.  
"Shh.you guys I can't hear what they're saying."whispered Max.  
Then,Ray,Max,Hilary,and grandpa went out of the door.  
"Come on you chickens.They won't catch us."said Tyson.  
"Oh that's what you think Tyson."said Ray.  
"Huh?What do you mean??"said Tyson.  
As if on cue.The door opened to a blushing Hanna,but with a angry face;same with Kai.Then,Kai was about to say something,I cutted in and said,"Tyson,your gonna do 3,000 launches and then,I'll let Kai do whatever he wants to you."(Not like that people)  
Tyson was giving the others the 'thanks-alot-you-guys' look.Then they made a face that said 'We-told-you-so'  
look.  
"Heh heh.When do I start?"said Tyson.  
"5:00 A.M.Then the rest of the day,you'll do what everybody else does"  
"Five in the morning"  
"Do you want to make it four a.m"  
"No mam"  
"Well I suggest you get some sleep.Everyone else to,"and I turned to Kai,"that means you too"  
"Um..I have to get home,before it gets dark.Bye you guys"  
"Come on Tyson."said Max.  
Max grabbed Tyson's feet and Ray carried Tyson's hands.  
"Goodnight Hanna."They both said before they went to put Tyson in the room.(In case you forgot,they sleep in the same room but different bed mats)  
"Here's your room."said Kai.  
"Thanks Kai."I said,"Hey Kai"  
"Hmm"  
"Goodnight"  
"Goodnight,Hanna."said Kai.  
But before he went with the others I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.I smiled and said,  
"That's for making me feel better"  
"So if I keep making you better,I get a kiss"  
"Hmm...Maybe"  
"Aw man"  
I giggled and shook my head,"See you tomorrow,and don't think I'll go easy on you"  
"Yeah,well g'night"  
"Night"  
-  
Well they're you have it.Yeah I know Kai is a bit OOCness but it's my story.So please Review give puppy eyes 


	3. The argument and training

Hey everybody this is set on the V-force setting.The OC doesn't belong to me,she belongs to a deviant art member named fifi-chan.So this is a KaiOC,since the owner of the OC likes Kai.Beyblade doesn't belong to me,they belong to Takao Aoki.

Chapter 3

--Normal Pov-  
5:00 A.M.

Everything was quiet and everyone was fast asleep except one person.And that is...Hanna.And at that time she slammed the door open,which frightened and woked everyone up.

"Alright let's go!It's time for you guys training,except you Chief."she said.  
"What?!How come Chief doesn't have to do training?!"yelled an unbeliefed Tyson.  
"Because he's gonna do some chores and check out your blades.So hand them over.Now,"everyone gave their blades to her and went for a bath,"and from now on the only thing you'll be eating is rice and green tea or water.That means NO junk food,chocolates,candy,soda,ice cream,in other words,NO sugar or sweets.Anybody have a problem?"she said.  
"What?!No junk food and soda,but how can I live without it?!"said Max and Tyson.  
"Simple.I don't want to see any junk food or soda in this dojo.Now you guy's will run around this whole dojo fifty-five times,then 100 launches,  
and Tyson make it 3100,from yesterday.So don't think I forgot about what I said yesterday.Oh,and Tyson,yesterday when you said that if I was here that Kai won't have to give you too much training,well your sadly mistaken."Kai gave Tyson his evil look and just went to get the breakfast.  
"Oh and nothing that gives fat.You heard Kenny?"she said and looked at him.  
"Yes but why do you want me to have heard?"he said.  
"Cause your doing the cooking and cleaning,so here's your uniform."she said,she tossed me a yellow apron and a white bandana.  
"But-But.."stuttered Kenny.  
"No stuttering,or will I have to teach you to be brave and tough?So,everyone get dressed and eat your rice,that I told Grandpa to make,before it gets cold."I said.  
"Because of your long lecture."whispered Tyson.  
"What was that?!"yelled Hanna,looking at him.  
"It's because of your...hmph."Max cutted him off by covering his mouth,"Heh heh,um,he meant that it's because of your"  
"Because of your long training that will help us win the upcoming tournament."said Ray,and Max gave a 'thanks for the help' look.  
"Hmph,fine,hurry up and eat."she said.

--In the kitchen--

"Man,I can't stand this!She's worse than Kai!"yelled Tyson.  
"Aww,come on Tyson.She's just trying to get us ready for the tournament."said Max.  
"Yeah,before you were actually happy to see her.Now what,your just gonna kick her out?"said Ray.  
"I know,but you guys can't just be so cool about this."said Tyson.  
"I know,but let's just give her a chance,I mean she's really a talented and a good blader."said Max.  
"Why should we I mean she was never like this before,well last year."saidTyson,"and she even yelled in Kenny's face"  
"Do you think something happened during the end of the tournament?"wondered Ray.  
"You guys better watch it.The only reason you guys are complaining is because,your lazy.So you guys better shut it."yelled a angry Kai.  
"Oh that's right;the only reason your defending her is because you like,no love,her."yelled Tyson.  
"Tyson!!Leave him alone.It doesn't matter if he hates or likes her,the only reason is because,he's a true friend and sticking up for her,unlike you,  
your talking rude stuff behind her back!"yelled Hilary,she just came in,because she heard the whole thing.  
"You stay out of this Hilary!"yelled Tyson.  
"Grr...you have no idea what happened to her last year don't you!So I suggest you shut your mouth up or I'll fucking do it for you!"yelled Kai.  
"Well if she was a good friend she would have told us,what happened to her!"yelled Tyson.  
"I told you to shut the fuck up!"yelled Kai.  
"Kai,there's no reason for you to be cursing."yelled Hilary.  
"I can say whatever I want!I don't need permission from you,to curse!"yelled Kai.  
"Hey,don't talk to her like that!"yelled Tyson "Oh,so you think it's alright for me to hear you talk about Hanna!Well you better think again!"yelled Kai.  
"Well if you don't like it,then leave!"yelled Tyson.  
"Tyson!!"everyone yelled.  
"So you want me to leave,huh?!"yelled Kai.  
"No Kai,he didn't mean it."said Max.  
"Oh so your taking his side,Max!"yelled Tyson.  
"I didn't say that!"said Max.  
"I'm outta here!"said Kai,when he was walking to his room,he saw something he never saw before.Hanna was...Cliffhanger

-  
That's the end of this chapter.For me to continue I want to have 6 reviews. 


	4. Don't Leave

Hey everybody this is set on the V-force setting.The OC doesn't belong to me,she belongs to a deviant art member named fifi-chan.So this is a KaiOC,since the owner of the OC likes Kai.Beyblade doesn't belong to me,they belong to Takao Aoki.I was also listening to 'You'll be in my heart-by Usher' when I wrote this.Enjoy.

Chapter 4

---Kai's POV---

I couldn't believe it she was...crying and packing.  
/You should go talk to her,before she leaves,and does something to herself,or someone else would./said Dranzer.  
"Hanna..." I said as I walked up to her,she looked at me and I saw her face,it was dried with tears and her eyes and cheeks were red,"what are you doing? "  
She then turned her head,and wiped her tears,and said, "What do you think?! I'm packing! "  
'That means she's...'I thought and said,"Why are you leaving?! "  
She still didn't look at me but kept packing,and said,"I'm going home. "  
" What do you mean?You can't go back!This is your home now!...With me. "I whispered the last part,for no one to hear,but her.She turned around.  
"Well,where else am I supposed to go?! I knew it was a bad idea for me to be here with Tyson! And,the hotels are filled! No one's going to want ME in their home,just like Tyson! "she yelled,and put her head down and started crying,"I know I act like a spoiled brat,but...I never had friends,even at my private school.So I tried to help you guys out with the training,but I guess they don't like the work.I don't know how you can handle being anywhere near them.They just think that the opponent is just gonna be like 'Hey you can win,I don't really care about the tournament anymore'. "  
Then,I saw her crying even more.I felt like to just...'Ugh,what am I thinking?!But what should I do to make her stop crying? 'Then,I grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug.  
"Please don't cry,it will be alright.And you can't leave,don't you understand what will happen when I'm not around.It will be like before,when we were kids,guys would just make you cry more,but now they'll do more to you than make you cry.Just don't listen to what other people say.They don't know how I feel when they make you cry or hurt you.And you know that we need each other,and if you do leave just know that you'll be in my heart forever and I'll follow you where ever you go."I said,she was shocked,and I was a little shocked to,but that's how I feel.She then put her head down on my fit chest.  
And cried.  
"But what about the others they don't care what happens to me.So why do I have to stay here,if I'm gonna 'cause trouble,I even almost made you get kicked off the bladebreakers.So what use am I to you?"she said,as she pushed me away.  
"No you didn't.And besides,if you leave,I won't ever forgive myself for letting you leave all by yourself.And you won't be able to leave again."I yelled,and she looked away.  
"I just can't stay,and get you in a fight with anyone else,okay?And, I just hate to see you in fist fights or seeing you get hurt because of me.I can't."she said.  
"Don't you know why I do that stuff for you?! It's because I..."I stopped,I don't want to ruin my friendship with her.  
/Why did you stop/  
'I can't'  
/Yes you can/  
'No,I don't want to risk my friendship with her'  
/I'm sure she feels the same way/  
'I'  
I got snapped out my thoughts,when I heard Hanna say something.  
"Um...what was it again"  
"What were you saying?You just stopped.Is something wrong?"she asked.  
I then blushed and said,"Um...because I...I care about you"  
"Oh I see."she said,with her head down.  
"What's wrong?"I asked.  
"Oh nothing,"she said and sniffed,"I just thought it was something else"  
/Master,you're lucky I can't get out of the blade,or I would have slapped the back of your head/  
'I said I can't,ok.I just can't'  
Dranzer takes a breathe.  
/If only I can take control,I would have done it for you/  
'It's just not me'  
/Just say it/  
'No'  
/Yes/  
'Why'  
/Just trust me/  
'In case you haven't notice,saying those three words,are tough for a guy to say'  
"Kai..." she said.I snapped out of my thoughts.  
"Yeah?"I said.  
"Why do you care for me so much?"she asked.  
"It's because...,"I began and stopped when I heard Dranzer say,/Do it,I promise you won't regret it.  
"I"  
Knock Knock.  
I let out a low growl,while Hanna opened the door,and saw Tyson,Max,Kenny,Hilary,and Ray,who was holding on to Tyson so that he didn't run off.Hanna had an angry face on when she saw Tyson,and slammed the door,which hit Tyson's face.  
----Outside of Hanna's room-  
"Oh well,she doesn't want to talk so I'll be going now."said Tyson,he was about to walk off,but bumped into an angry Ray.Ray's hand was in a fist shape on his hips.  
"Not until you apologize Tyson."said Ray.  
"She doesn't even give me a chance to explain or even talk for that matter."said Tyson.  
"Just go."said Ray.  
"Fine"  
Knock Knock Hanna slammed the door open and yelled,"What do you want"  
Tyson twiddled with his fingers,before Ray pushed him to talk.  
"Um...I just wanted to say,that I'm sorry.I didn't mean all of that stuff that I said.And you could say that I'm a jerk or something.But,I was kinda upset,because you never told us how you grew up and you became like how Kai was last year.We,well I, just care about all my friends,and I got angry when you yelled at Kenny,  
but I should have known that you was just trying to help us out.I hope you can forgive me."apologized Tyson.  
Then,I felt a bump on my back and turned to see Ray nodding his head toward me,"oh and Kai,apology accepted"  
"Tyson!"whispered Ray.  
"Fine,sorry Kai"  
Then,they left.  
"So what were you saying?"she said.  
"Huh,oh...nothing forget it."I said,but cursed myself.  
"Ok then,I'm going to unpack."she said.  
"Do you need some help?"I asked.  
"Huh,"she then looked at me and smiled,"yeah.Thanks Kai"  
"No problem."I then grabbed a suit case and started helping.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you like it.Please review. 


	5. Kidnapping,Car Chasing,and Crying

Hey everybody this is set on the V-force setting.The OC doesn't belong to me,she belongs to a deviant art member named fifi-chan.So this is a KaiOC,since the owner of the OC likes Kai.Beyblade doesn't belong to me,they belong to Takao Aoki.

Chapter 5 -  
The Next Day.Oc POV.

Everyone was outside,well except Kenny. He was inside doing the chores. And everyone was doing training.  
Well Hilary and I was watching them. They were running full laps,well they only did it five times,which wasn't exceptable,then all of a sudden,Tyson collapsed from exhaustion,which made all of them trip.Hilary was laughing and I had a sweatdrop,but I was laughing in the inside.

'What am I gonna do with them?' I thought as I got up,dusted my skirt off,and started walking and I was right infront of the fallen group.

"Tyson...guys.What are you doing laying around?You still have 50 more laps around the city."I said with my arm crossed.

"Uh...nothing.Heh Heh." chuckled Tyson.

"Well get up.You're not gonna stop 'til your finished with the laps."I said.

"Hey Hanna!I'll watch them for you.You know make sure they don't slack off."said Hilary.  
I then looked at her and back to the group.

"Fine."I then walked back to the bench.

"Okay I'll go get my excercise gear on."she said and ran to her house.

Then the guys got up.I turned my head and looked somewhere else,apparently thinking.Tyson looked at Kai and was nodding his head towards me.Kai then looked at him as if he was an idiot,well retarted,  
Then,he looked at the direction Tyson's head was bobbing at,and saw me with my arms crossed and looking someplace else with my eyes half close,apparently not paying them any attention.He then glared at Tyson,and before Tyson was gonna say something to him,Hilary came back.

"Hey Ha-"she said,but the guys were sushing her,well except Kai of course.

Then Tyson bobbed his head over my way.Hilary looked and saw me and made the 'oh' look.Then,without looking at them,  
I yelled,"I know you guys are still here!Get running!Now!"

They started running.

---with the guys and Hilary---

She was staying right behind them yelling stuff like,'Let's go!Hurry up!' and that marching yell,'1,2,3,4.1,2,3,4'  
And it kept going like that.Then they saw Kenny at the groceries.

"Hey Kenny.What are you doing here?Aren't you supposed to be doing your chores?"mocked Tyson like a mom would.

"Well she said that I need to get the groceries."said Kenny,showing them the list.

"Woah,she's treating ya like a nanny chief."said Max,and at that said everyone started laughing.

"Ha Ha,very funny."said Kenny.

"Sorry Chief.But you have to admit it."said Ray.  
----Back to Hanna-  
I sighed,I was still in my same position.

'Well no point in staying here.'I thought and got up,dusted my skirt,and walked up the hill.I then noticed a black van was parked there,the windows were tinted black.So I couldn't be able to see if someone was there or not.So I just walked past it,and it started to follow me.  
So i kept walking to se if the person was actually following me,but it was still following me.So I walked like if I haven't seen them.Then,when a corner was just ahead,I ran,then the car speeded up.I then went through some alleyways But,when I got through it I didn't see them behind me,I smirked,until I heard fast driving behind me and lights hitting me,  
my frown disappeared,

'Damn',and I started running and now everytime I go through a alley,they just drive through it.And,when I jump over gates,they just ran through them.So I just kept running.

'What do they want?' I thought,as I still ran and I still saw the headlights.

'Hmph,let's see if they can keep up.' I thought with a smirk.

I then jumped over a brick fence,and climbed up to the rooftop.Then when I looked down the edge.Three guys came out and suddenly they were climbing up the wall.(I couldn't resist I was watching the first Spiderman movie).I the ran to the edge and jumped.  
I made it and kept doing it until there was a dead end.Then I saw stairs,and instead of climbing down,I grabbed the ends and slid down.  
And I kept running.I was getting really tired,but I was still running.I looked back and didn't see them.So I took off my bandana and wiped the sweat off my forhead.Then,all of a sudden,I saw the van again.I didn't bother putting my bandana back on,so I just ran,but then I was starting to lose my balance,but kept running.I felt my legs wobble,my heart rate was very high,heavy breathing,and a sore throat.Then,  
everything went pitch black,and the last thing I felt was my body getting hurt on the sidewalk.My grip on my bandana was loose and it blew away.  
But,the last thing I heard was,"I have you now"  
Then,everything went pitch black.

----Back to the gang-  
(I was listening to At the Beginning,by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis)  
"Hey.What time is it?"said Kai.He was looking out the window.  
"Um,it's 1:00 a.m.,homie.You should get some sleep."said Grandpa.  
"I'm not going to."he said,then went outside.  
"Hey lil homie.Where you goin'?" asked Grandpa,but Kai just closed the door.  
'Hanna...where are you?'thought Kai,he was standing on the patio.  
/What's wrong?You should be in bed,master./said Dranzer.  
'It's Hanna...She isn't here.And it's really late.'thought Kai.  
/Aww.I knew you loved her.She probably lost track of time/  
'No she didn't.She's always here,to check if Kenny didn't buy any junk'  
/Hmm.Well you can't just go looking for her/  
But,Kai just went out,walking,going through alleyways,parks,anywhere.Then he saw my red bandana,but no me.It was at the park hooked to a tree.He climbed up and grabbed it.  
'This is Hanna's,I know it is.It smells just like her.But where is she?' he thought.  
"Hanna."he whispered.  
He then found a note and it says,'Help me'  
Kai was now feeling sad,shocked,and mostly angry.He then fell on my knees and all you can hear through the night,was sobbing and sniffing.Then,it started to rain,hard.He didn't care if he was wet and soaked,or even getting sick.He just stayed there crying.It actually shocked him to see himself crying.  
"I always told you tostay with me,or hiccup and sniffedlet me take you.And to never go out alone,  
without me by yourside"  
He then looked up with tears falling down his painted face,and muttered,"Why must everything has to happen to me"  
He was out all night searching,but didn't find anything.No clues,nothing.My cheeks and eyes were red,now they're just a pinkish color.So he decided to go back to the dojo.He was sniffing,but not just because he was crying,but he was out without a coat all night in the rain.  
'I will get you back.Don't worry.'he thought.  
It was just his luck everyone was awake in the living room,and it was only 6 in the morning.  
"Kai,what happened?We didn't see you in the bed last night so we stood up waiting."said Ray,he was really worried for his friend,he was probably the closest to him in the team,except for me.  
"Hmph.It's nothing.Now don't bother me."said Kai,he went to their room.And just fell asleep.

----Somewhere else----

I groaned and opened my eyes but was blurry,so I blinked.  
'Where am I?'I thought,and then a headache came and I put my hand on my forehead,but when I did,I didn't feel my bandana just my brown hair.I looked around and then I heard a voice said,"Hello my dear.Do you remember me"  
I turned around and saw...Cliffhanger!!!

-  
Please review.I wanna know if the story is getting good so far. 


	6. The Next Victim

Hey everybody this is set on the V-force setting.The OC doesn't belong to me,she belongs to a deviant art member named fifi-chan.So this is a KaiOC,since the owner of the OC likes Kai.Beyblade doesn't belong to me,they belong to Takao Aoki.

Chapter 5 -  
Oc POV.

I turned around and saw...

"Boris,"I had a scowl on my face and stood up,"what do you want with me?"

He chuckled and said,"Why I can't see one of my best students?"

"How did you find me?!I didn't tell ANYONE where I was going!"I yelled,angry and also confused,'It's impossible.No one knew where I was going,not even the bladebreakers."

"There was a divice on your bandana,to pin-point your location.We knew you'll never leave without it.And now I'm gonna use you as our bait."He said and told one of the students,"Bring her in now.Oh and you have company so you don't have to be so alone."

The student was Spencer.He came in with a girl who looks slightly familiar,but I don't remember.He opened it a little,knowing that if he left it wide open I'll make a run for it,and threw the girl in the dungeon.  
And closed the door.

"Hey!Come back here Boris!What do you need me for?!"the girl said,and turned around and said,"Hey,I know you,  
you're Hanna."

I then remembered her,and said,"Yeah,and you're Mariah from the White Tigers team.What are you doing here?"

"Well,I was at the marketplace,in China.I was buying some stuff,until someone was yelling 'help' in the alley.So I went to go see who it was.But,then I didn't see anyone,so I turned and was about to walk back,until I felt a hand on my mouth.And said'  
Be quiet,or we'll kill him infront of you',but I was worried that they were talking about HIM.So I did as I was told,and he wanted me to do something.But,I said no,and I was punished"she said and her bangs blocked her eyes and tears immediatly came down,and she put her hands on her face.

"What did he..."I was cut-off by a flashback.  
Flashback "If you do as he says,you'll regret it forever."said a boy with 2 toned blue hair.  
"What do you mean,Kai?"I said.  
"If you don't be strong and let him do what he wants.He'll rape you."he said.  
"How can I"  
"I'll help you.But,when I'm not here,you need to stand-up for yourself.Be strong,and don't let anyone push you around,'kay?"he said,with a small smile.  
"Okay,Kai.I won't be such a push-over,for anyone.Not even you."I said with a little nudge and he smirked.  
---somewhere else-  
"Get off!"I yelled,a group of boys were around me and one of them was gonna kiss me,but I pushed one of the boys and they had a peck and I ran for it,  
while they were holding they're necks and wiping their mouths,gagging.

"Good job,Hanna.When I heard you yell I came and saw you stick up for yourself."said Kai.  
"Heh thanks."I said.  
---End of Flashback---

'That was weird.Why'd I have a flashback about that?Unless,...'

I turned to Mariah,who was just drying her tears off.

"Did he rape you?"I asked,I didn't want her to cry more,but I was being serious.

She just started crying and I asked her again.She nodded her head 'no' but was still crying.Ok,I have had it with this guy!

"The bastard...he's back.Shh don't cry okay he's here."I whispered to her.

At that moment,she stopped crying.When Boris came into view,and was infront of the caged door,with Voltaire.So,I stood up and ran toward the bars and punched him with my,as Tyson calls it,infamous phantom right fist.His nose was bleeding,  
plus a busted lip.

"That's what you fucking get,you basterd!"I yelled.

Voltaire was smirking and said,"She has guts.And she's the one that ran away?"

"Yeah and what about it!"I yelled.

Mariah was amazed.She never saw anyone stick up for her since Ray left the team and her.

"Calm yourself,and act like a young lady."said Boris,"and guess what Mr.Voltaire,she knows where your grandson is."

"Really.So tell me young lady,where is he?"said Voltaire.

"It's none of your fucking buisness."I yelled.

"Oh,you got tongues huh?Well,if you don't tell me where he is,I will have to kill everyone,that you charished."said Voltaire.

"You can't,and I don't know where he is!"she lied hoping he belived it.

"Very well,Boris do as you please,with her,until she tells us where he is."

He was gonna grab me,but I ran to a different part of the cage.He kept doing it,until I kicked him,right on the part where the light don't shine.And I grabbed Mariah and ran through the door,until we hit something or someone for that matter.And that someone was Spencer.He grabbed both of us and carried us back to the cage where Boris was their with his legs folded,and said,"Keep the pink one here.And bring the big-mouthed one to Bryan.I'm sure he'll love her."he left and I was dragged to the training room,apparently where he was,and Spencer said infront of everyone,"Guess what guys?Remember this girl,"as he grabbed me by the arm and picked me up high,  
"Boris,said Brian will have her."

There were alot of 'Aww' and 'Bryan always gets to do stuff' and the new people were blowing whistles,and saying,'Whew,come here sweetie and give me a some sugah' .

I was scared but didn't show it.I just stood there with a scowled face,looking straight ahead.

Then,Brian said,"Ah,I don't want her.Someone else can have her."

Spencer smirked,"Everyone choose a number from 0-100"  
(I'm not gonna list all of them)

"Well,none of you guys got it right,it was one.So Boris,will think of something else."anounced Spencer.

So he pushed me forward,and took me in his office and said,"What would you like me to do with her?"

"Oh well,put her in the dungeon with the other one."

"Yes sir."

I was pushed in the dungeon and he left leaving me with Mariah,which came and helped me up.

"Are you alright?What did Brian do to you?"she asked,worried,concidering I was younger than her.

"I'm fine!I don't need your concern for me!You need your own concern!"I yelled.  
She was shocked and said,"Oh,um,I'm sorry.It really wasn't my-"

"No I'm sorry."I cutted her off,"It's just that..."

"What is it?"she asked sitting next to me.

"I just don't like to always being saved.And I HATE being the hostage all the time to get the guys to come."

---With the bladebreakers-  
Ray's POV We were worried,and Kai was always out.Kenny was writing the incident to Mr.D,  
Tyson,Max and I was helping Kai look for her.We splitted up,and asked everyone we saw.

---With Ray at the park-  
'This is the best place to find her.Since,last year,if anyone needed her.Just look where there was alot of bladers.'

I kept walking and looking for her.I then heard a familiar voice,"Hey Ray."said Kenny.  
I turned around and said,"Yeah Chief"  
He was out of breathe,from looking all over for me.  
"You had a phone call from Lee.So I told him you'll call back,once I find you."he said.  
"Oh,well come on.Lee isn't a very patient customer."I said,running,with the Chief trying to breathe.

---At the Dojo---

Ring-Ring.  
"Hello"  
"Hey this is Lee,where's Ray?"said Lee.  
"Here.What is it Lee?The Chief came running for me.What's the emergency?"said Ray.  
"It's Mariah."said Lee.  
"What's wrong with Mariah?!"asked Ray,whenever it came to Mariah he was more than worried.  
"She went to the markets,but said that she'll be alright.But then,she never came back.Yesterday,we were searching for her,all day.  
So I thought you might have seen her over there?"said Lee.  
"No.I haven't seen her here.Same with Hanna,but Kai saw her red bandana floating away.And he knew that she was kidnapped,because she never went out,without it with her.So he hasn't been himself,well kinda,now he never talks.He's always out doing her training course.  
But,Lee,keep looking for her."said Ray.Then hung up.

'You have 1 new e-mail.'

'Hm.The Chief is out.So,maybe I can,take a peek'  
He walked toward the laptop,and saw a envelope in front of the screen.  
"How do you work this thing.Um...maybe this one?"said Ray,he pushed the off button.And the screen went black.  
'Uh...I don't think that was supposed to happen.'he thought.  
/Master.You know it's not your fault.You grew up not knowing about this machine/  
'Heh.Yeah.He'll understand'  
"Aah!Ray!What have you done?!I had an important information on their!And,why did you touch it?!"yelled Kenny.  
"Well,it said you had mail.So,I tried to see if I can take a look.But,when I pushed the button.It went black.  
(I know kinda random but I couldn't help myself)  
-  
R&R please and no flame ones,cause I alredy had 2 here and 1 on the other from the same person. 


	7. Memories,Tears,new victim,and blackmail

Chapter 6 -  
OC Pov The next day with Hanna and Mariah. 

Mariah was trying to break down the cell's door and Hanna was sitting in the corner deep in thought.

'Kai,must be very angry.And because of me leaving without him,I'm here in the abbey.When I was little,I never believed in damsels' in distress.Shoot because of my family,I never even believed in a happy ending,or being saved by your knight in shining armor.But,ever since I met Kai,things changed.I never was the loner,or the brat with no friends.He would always helped me out,kept me safe from the other boys.  
I actually remembered the first day I met Kai.It was winter,of course,it was in Russia.'

-Flashback-  
(Listening to 'Reflection' the movie version)  
I was only 3 yrs.old,walking through the graveyard.I was sitting in front of my grandma-ma's grave,crying.I was with bruises, and cuts,from my father.I never really liked him,or my mother.She never said anything,she was to scared to say anything.So I would always,go outside,in the cemetary,at the same place.I always came here,cause it always felt like she was there with me.That's when a young boy with his mother in a limo came.He then saw me in the cemetary.He told his mom and the mother was shocked to see me,all by myself.She told the driver,to stop,and came with the four year old boy.She then walked up to me,and saw me with bruises.She and the boy was shocked.I was so focused on the grave stone,that I didn't see them approach me.Then,the boy said,"Are you ok?"  
I then snapped out of my trance and looked up,"No."  
The boy looked at his mother and shook his head 'no'.She then said,"Are your mom and dad here?"  
I was told to respect elders or I'll get beatin.  
"No,dad is drinking and mom is to scared to stop him."I said,while crying and looked at the stone,then I threw my arm's over it and hugged it crying.The boy felt sorry,so did the mom.So then the mom went to the limo and grabbed a vase full of water and flowers.  
She came back and said to me,"here.You can put it there,to show your kindness."  
I took them and putted it infront of the grave.I was surprised,that I thought I saw my grandma-ma smiling,and the wind speaking,'thank you' in her voice.  
"Thank you."I said,"My name is Hanna Akitawa."  
The boy smiled and said,"My name is Kai Hiwatari.And this is my mom."  
Then,Kai asked to his mom,"Can she come over?"  
And the mom said,"Sure,sweety?"  
Then,he looked at me and said,"Would you like to come over my house?My mom said it's okay."  
"Ok,thank you."

-End of Flashback-

She smiled,but it faded,'I'll probably never get to see him ever again.'I thought,crying with my head down.  
Mariah,then saw me and stopped what she was doing,"Hanna?What's the matter?"  
I never took my head up,but whispered,"I'll never be able to see him again."  
Mariah felt sorry and said,"That's not true.He'll come.I know he will."  
Then,she thought,'Well kinda.'  
Boris was walking to the dungeon,and thought,'It is way to quiet.'He came and said to Mariah,"Come here my dear."  
He then saw me,with red eyes,and I said,"Boris.Leave Mariah out of this.Take me instead."  
He then smirked,"Very well,come here,Hanna."  
I then put my head down,Mariah yelled,"Hanna!Don't do it!Imagine what Kai would say,if he found out what Boris did to you!"  
Boris then said,"No he won't.He's not even searching for you."  
He then brought down a big screen.And Kai and the others,were just hanging around,not even bothering.And Kai and Hilary was holding hands,smiling at each other,and gave each other a kiss.When I saw this I started crying,but with my head down,biting my bottom lip.  
Trying to stop the tears from coming down.Then,the screen went up.  
"No,that isn't true!You know they are looking for you."yelled Mariah.  
"No,of course it's real.",he then turned to me,"Do you remember what Tyson has said about you?"  
"No,don't listen to him!He's just trying to get you to stop having feelings for Kai?I may not know much about Kai!But,I know he'll never do this!"  
I turned my head,"I know.But,I can't let him hurt you.For Ray and your team.Kai would probably have a better life with Hilary,anyways."  
And after that,I followed him to the basment.And all you can hear was whipping noise and my scream.Mariah started to cry herself.  
'You guys.Please.Hurry,I don't think Hanna can take much more of this.'she thought.  
Mariah can't even rest her eyes,without hearing Hanna's screams.Then,the screaming stopped,Mariah then stood up and looked down the hallway where Boris and I disappeared.Then,Boris came,while carring me by my hair,and my eyes were closed.He then took me to a different room,across from Mariah.  
He chained my hands seperated,and my legs which were together,chained also.My head was up from,my neck being chained.  
Boris then turned to Mariah,"Now you can see your friend."He said while holding my chin up.  
"Now,you better behave.Or you'll end up like Hanna."he said,and then disappeared.  
-Hanna's mind-  
It,was pitch black,pictures of her and Kai,flashed infront of her.Every moment they had.From,when they were kids 'til now.Then,she heard a voice,it was Kai.  
'Kai!Wait!Please!Take me with you!'I yelled,when I saw myself in a white gown,a halo,and angel wings.  
'I can't help you.I'm with Hilary now.'he said.  
'No!I don't want to go!Please!I love you,Kai!'I yelled.  
Then,he disappeared,and a I saw a red light,and I saw a giant figure,it was...Dranzer!  
/Young Hanna./  
'Dranzer?'I thought,I went close to it,thinking it wasn't real.But I felt it.  
Dranzer nodded.  
'Dranzer!Please,help me!I don't want to go to the other side yet!I want to be here with Kai,Ray,Tyson,Max,Chief,Grandpa,and you!Please!'  
Dranzer smiled,/Why I can not help you./  
I had a frown and said,'Please!I need you!I need Kai!Please!I saw him and he said that he was with Hilary now!I can't live without him knowing how I feel!  
I've loved him ever since,we were very young'  
Dranzer then smiled,/That is not true.He has been looking for you non-stop.He hasn't even slept enough.He wouldn't stop until he has you again.But,I can not tell you how my master feels./  
'But I don't want to die!Not,until I see him again!Please!You must help me!'  
Then,there was a light coming down on you.And you floated up.  
'Dranzer!'she sreamed,then he said,/I can not help you./  
Then,I was in a place,where there were alot of people and a giant gate,and cloud's everywhere.  
"Name."said a voice.  
"Hanna Akitawa."I kept the tears in,but they were fighting to fall.  
"Ah.I see you weren't ready to die yet"  
I just nodded my head.  
"Well,we can't have you here."the voice said.  
"Please,I don't want to die like this.I want to be with someone,but he is not here.I wanna die peacefully,when I'm very old,and asleep."I said.  
Then,I opened my eyes a little.But,I didn't lift my head.I was back,but I had a frown and made fists.My eyes were blocked,it looked like they weren't even there,just pitch black from the darkness.  
-With Mariah-  
She was staring at the figure.Screaming my name hoping for a response,but didn't get one.Then,Boris came in again,with someone else.But,  
she's never seen her before.  
"Hey!Let me go!If you don't I'll get very very rough with you!"yelled the girl.  
Boris tossed her in the same cage as Mariah.She got up to yell at him,but lost her voice when she saw my body,right past him.  
"What did you do to Hanna,you creep!"yelled Hilary.  
"Why?Why,she wouldn't be happy to see you."said Boris,as he showed my angered face "No way!I never did anything to get her angry at me!"yelled Hilary.  
"Then talk to her."said Boris,"but I assure,that she won't respond nicely to you."  
He then left.  
-With the bladebreakers in Mr.D's office.Four Days later-  
"Settle down everyone.I know you are all worried."said Mr.Dickenson.  
"How can we calm down.We've been looking for her since three days ago."said Tyson.  
"I know,Tyson.But,were trying very hard,to locate her location."said Mr.D.  
Then,a lady came in,"Sir.There's a video,for Mr.Hiwatari."She gave him the box.Then left.  
"Why thank you."said Mr.Dickenson,he gave the video box to Kai,and he put it in the VCR of the big screen.  
Then a face appeared,"Boris!"yelled Kai.  
"Why hello Kai.I have something of yours,well someone,for that matter."said Boris,and showed Hanna's bruised angered body,chained to the wall.And my face.  
"Hanna!"  
"And Ray and Tyson,here's something of yours,as well."  
He showed Mariah and Hilary,but they were okay.  
"Mariah!""Hilary!"yelled Tyson and Ray,at the same time.  
"If you ever want to see them again,come with your beyblades."said Boris,then the screen had the static.  
Then,Kai went out of the room,while slammed the door when he got out.He called one of his private jets,he needed to get to Russia as quickly as possible.  
"Hello?"said someone on the other line.  
"This is Kai Hiwatari.I need a private jet,right away."  
"Yes,sir.May I ask of your location?"  
"The Granger Dojo,in Japan."  
"I'll be right on my way,sir."  
He hung up,and thought,'Hanna.What did he do to get you that angry?I'll get you back.I swear it.'

Hope you like it.Please rate.


	8. Argument and First Kiss

Chapter 8

"Hanna?What happened to you?"asked Hilary.  
"Quiet!"I whispered angrily.  
"What's up?Why are you angry at me?"she asked.  
"Don't talk to me!"I yelled,but my head was still down,and eyes covered.  
"Why?!"Yelled Hilary.  
I put my head up and yelled,"Cuz,you stole him from me!That's probably the only reason you were my friend!You don't care how I feel!You just want him for yourself!So you know what!You can have him now!I don't care anymore!When we get out of here!I'm packing my stuff and coming right back here!Where Kai,you,the guys,  
or anyone else can see me,or talk to me again"  
She looked at me in shock,she saw my face red,from anger,and eyes and cheeks were red from crying.  
"Hanna!You think I love Kai?!No,I mean,I do but your my friend.I'll never do anything to hurt you.  
But I also love Tyson"  
"So,you admitted it then!You do love him!I knew it,ever since I saw you trying to talk to him,more than he wants to!And,I saw how you blushed,when he smiles at you and the guys!And,when you got hurt,when he yelled at you!And,you always took his side when Tyson and him are arguing!"I said and added this one part which made Hilary gasp,"I actually thought you were my friend.But,I guess I thought wrong"  
Hilary was shocked,she never thought one of her friends would say that.  
"I should of believed what my drunken father said,there really is no true love,happy endings,or being saved by your knight in shineing armor in reality,just in fairtales.But,no,I didn't listen."I said,  
"So,now,it's either I leave and go back to my home.Or,I leave and come back to the abbey."I said.  
'I'm gonna leave this place no matter what.I mean,i got out of here before didn't I?'I thought,with a smirk.  
"We should get some sleep."said Mariah,"Goodnight Hanna,Hilary"  
I nodded and Hilary said,"Good night"  
They were asleep and then,I broke the chains off,and went over to Mariah's and Hilary's door and opened it.They woke up and saw me.  
"Let's go"  
We started running,and I stopped them,and said,"It's to on.I have a bad feeling"  
They made it to the exit,but saw a bunch of abbey bladers in a long horizontal line.I was getting angry with this guy.  
I then said,"We fight"  
I took out my blade and launcher and ran and launched it.Mariah followed suit,and they took out most of them.Hilary,  
didn't want to get in their way.It was 1000 against 2.Hanna took down 500 and Mariah took down 400.That left,100,  
and one of them was the Brian.We both remembered what his game plan was,and I knew Boris would send him out.  
He was a killing machine,and since Russia had alot of wind,that gives him an advantage.Mariah was exhausted,but was still determined to keep on fighting.Me and Mariah,took out 50,and all that was left were 50 more bladers.Mariah and I were exhausted,but hey,  
it like extreme training.Brian was to caught up on Hanna and Mariah,he didn't notice a familiar blue blade has knocked his blade out.We looked at the direction the blade came from and saw Kai there.He took out the other 49 bladers.And,they all went,inside.  
Kai called his blade back,and he jumped down.He walked over to me and I turned around.He took something out of his pocket.  
"Here.I think you forgot this."he said.  
I turned around,and saw my bandana in his hand.I took it and put it on.  
"I've been looking for you.Why'd you leave the river,without me?"he asked.  
I rolled my eyes,and said,with a annoyed face.Mariah came and said,"How about we go to the jet and go home"  
I then walked past him and went inside with Mariah behind me.  
'Why did she just walked by me with a angered face'  
As if Hilary read his mind,she answered,"She was made to believe that me and you were together.And she said,that she was gonna pack and leave to her home or the abbey where she won't see or hear from you or anyone else.Right when we get to the dojo."And she went inside the plane,away from Hanna.  
He then went inside and said,"Tokyo,Japan.The only dojo you see there"  
He went to his seat,and then,looked out the window as they flew up.

-A few minutes later-  
"Were at destination.Buckle up.We're about to land."said the pilot.  
They landed,and I came out,"Hey homie.Where were.  
I went inside,not paying attention to him,Kai came down and went after me,"Kai my man,what's up with"  
he was gone.Then,Hilary came out,"Hey home girl,what's goin'-"he was interuppted when she went inside,too.  
Then,Mariah jumped down,and saw a old man in a indigo kimono.  
"Hey,you're a new face.So,what's your name,babygirl?"asked the old man.  
She looked at him and said,"Mariah Wong.I'm the guys friend"  
"Well,babygurl,would you like some Martial Arts lesson?"he asked.  
"Well...um...sure."she said,and followed the old man.She took her chinese shoes off,she was barefeet,and sat on her legs.  
"So,elder-"she was interrupted.  
"Since,you're friends with shortie and his crew.You can call me Grandpa."he said," 'Kay babygurl"  
"Sure Sensei Grandpa."she said.  
He then,got with the basics,and difficult stuff.

-In the house-  
I walked past everyone,and went in my room.Kai,followed me,also ignoring the others.And they looked at Hilary.  
"What's up with Hanna and Kai?"asked Tyson.  
Hilary felt sad,"I just hope he'll change her mind."

-In Hanna's room-  
She went in and slammed the door,not noticing that,she slammed it in Kai's face.He came in,I took a t-shirt out and was gonna put it in the bag,but Kai grabbed hold of it.Like if they were getting ready to play tug of war.  
"What do you think you're doing?"he said.  
I pulled the t-shirt towards me and said,"I'm leaving"  
He pulled it back,"No,you're not"  
I pulled it back,"Yes,I am!Now let go Kai"  
He pulled it a little harder,making me bend,"No your not"  
I pulled harder,"Yes I am"  
He pulled it with same force,making me bend again,"I said you're not"  
I puled it again,"Let go Kai!I'm leaving"  
He pulled it a little harder,"Not until you tell me what's wrong"  
I pulled,"Then,why did you say,that I will always be in your heart,when you were with someone already"  
He pulled,"That was the truth.And,since when was I with anyone"  
I pulled,and rolled my eyes again,"Oh please,Kai!I knew there was something going on with you and Hilary!Eversince,I saw her trying to get you to talk at the spot,when I first came.And when she got angry when you didn't answer her"  
"No,I'm not with her!Where'd you here that?!"he yelled,pulling it back a little.  
"Boris showed me a video.You and everyone else were hanging around!Then,it showed you,and your fingers were intwined(sp?) with Hilary's!And you guys smiled at each other and gave one another a kiss!"I yelled,pulling it back with more force.  
"That's not true!The only person I want to share my first kiss with is...,"he said and pulled the shirt with all his strength,and I fell in his arms,and he said "with you"  
He then picked my chin up and then I felt his lips on my own.As we shared a kiss,I was shocked,but closed my eyes,and returned the kiss.He was surprised,  
to but didn't want to stop.I put my arms around his neck,deepening the kiss.He then,snaked a arm around my waist closing the remaining space,and a hand behind my head,deepening the kiss.His arm went from my waist to bottom,squeezed it,showing that was his,when I felt his arm went down,it gave chills,and I jumped,which caused Kai to smile,he then licked the bottom asking permission to enter.I then accepted the invite,his tounge savouring the sweet taste.And their tounges danced.  
A couple minutes more past and they broke the kiss.I smiled a loving mile and hugged him,my ear against his chest,listening to his heart beat.  
"I love you,Kai."I said.  
Kai hugged me back,"I love you,too,Hanna"  
/I'm so happy for you master.You got the courage.And you got her and your first kiss.I told you,she loves,you/  
'Yeah.Thanks Dranzer'  
/Your welcome,master.I'll leave you two be/  
I then looked up at him and smiled with tears in my eyes.  
"What's wrong?"he asked,wiping the tears that fell with his thumb.  
I shook my head,"Nothing.I'm just so happy.My father always told me that I'll never have true love,happy endings,or a knight in shining armor.  
But,I guess he was wrong,I do have a knight in shining armor"  
Kai smiled,"You won't see your father,again"  
I let go and grabbed his hand,he then squeezed it a little,saying he'll never leave my side again.  
We walked out smiling at each other.

I hope it was good.I don't know how to write lime.Kai is OOC but the story is good with him like that.I noticed that alot of people read my story,  
but don't review.It makes me think people don't like this story.So please review.And I have nothing against Hilary.She's one of my fave characters.And,Tyson. 


End file.
